Teaching You What I Know
by YuriChan220
Summary: Akane offers to teach Tomoko how a couple can do naughty stuff.


**Teaching You What I Know**

 **Pairing: Akane x Tomoko**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Been a very long time since I wrote about these two, not since "More than a Friend". Honestly, that story is just…I dunno what to say. Looking back on it, I feel ashamed. But it's for a reason I wrote some dramatic chapters. It's because of the reaction my parents had when they found out I was into Yuri, so I took out my frustrations into the story.**

 **But I decided to redeem myself by writing about them again here. So…please enjoy~!**

Tomoko Yoshikawa sits on Akane's bed in her room that afternoon. Akane is making some tea right now, but she'll be back in a bit. For now, she sniffs the fresh air, especially Akane's scent and breathes out happily. She feels so glad that she's staying with the red-head university student for tonight since Chinatsu came over as well. She's been wondering about one thing though: If she ever gets together with her crush, Akane, would they be able to do naughty things together? She yells at herself mentally for thinking such perverted things, but she can't help it. Besides, she and Akane are 19 now. They can do naughty things whenever they want, but honestly, Tomoko has never done such things.

The door opens, startling the pinkette from her thoughts and Akane giggles.

"My, my~" the red-head says. "I was only bringing the tea in."

"S-sorry!" Tomoko replies as she regains her composure. As Akane pours the tea, the pinkette blushes hard at the subject she's about to give out. Embarrassing, but maybe this is a chance for both of them to bond more. "Ummm..Akane-chan?"

"Yes?" the long haired beauty turns toward her best friend.

"U-ummm…I was wondering about this for a while. Let's say, ummm…there is someone I'm in love with and…and…I want to…to…" She shuts her eyes tightly. "To do naughty things with that person!"

Akane gasps a little, but smiles. "Ahhh, why so curious~?"

"Eh!? I was just wondering!" Tomoko says, waving a hand back and forth. "It's…it's just that, ummmm…." She doesn't know what to say. If she blurts out that she loves Akane, how will she react? She's too afraid to still say it even though they are alone.

"You want to do naughty things with your crush huh?" Akane says. "Tell me…do you know any of the stuff couples do?"

"N-no…no I haven't," Tomoko says truthfully. "I guess I'm so inexperienced I didn't get a chance to look some up. It's just embarrassing though."

"Well, why don't I teach you first hand?" Akane offers, leaning close to the pinkette.

"E-eh!?" Tomoko squeaks. "Y-you know how to do…naughty stuff?"

"Of course. I read it in manga all the time~" Akane replies. She leaves out the part where she wants to do this naughty stuff to her sister, Akari. "Do you want to?"

"W-well, ummm…" Tomoko fiddles with her fingers nervously. So out of the blue Akane offered to teach her, but at the same time, this is an opportunity for them to bond more. "O-okay. But this is my first time, so…b-be gentle…"

"Oh, I will~" Akane says, tracing a finger on Tomoko's slender body. "I'll go very slowly, step by step so that you'll know next time, okay~?"

"O-okay…"

Akane carefully takes off Tomoko's shirt and skirt, but leaves on her black thigh high stockings. This is more than enough for her to start doing the perverted stuff. Akane is fully naked compared to Tomoko, but that's fine. The red-head and pinkette are sitting on their knees with Tomoko being a blushing mess. Akane gently cups both hands to her cheeks with a gentle smile.

"It's okay," she assures her. "I'll be really gentle with you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"S-sure…" Tomoko nods. "Go for it."

"First…it all starts with a kiss," Akane instructs. "Couples always start off like this, kind of like a warm up."

"O-okay. L-l-let's k-kiss!" Tomoko squeaks. It excites her to share her very first kiss with her crush.

"Here we go."

Both of them lean in and press lips against each other. The feeling of Akane's lips is so moist and soft. Tomoko loves this feeling already. Akane deepens the kiss to the point where their tongues caress each other and soft moans come out from both of them. The red head gently pushes her on the bed as they continue kissing and intertwine hands. This is like a dream come true for Tomoko. But this is far from over. They are just getting started. Akane lets go of the pinkette's hand and starts to grope one of her breasts, which makes Tomoko give a muffled gasp and shuts her eyes tightly. Akane keeps on kissing her to calm her down while groping her breasts a little in a circular motion and up and down. They pull away to catch their breath and Tomoko lets out cute moans from being groped.

"Wh-why…?" Tomoko pants.

"Fufu~! That's what they do~" Akane says. "The ladies love having their breasts being groped. It stimulates them." She then pulls away a bit further. "Also…" She reaches out a hand to stick two fingers between her legs and hears a squeak and a moan from Tomoko. "They do this as well~"

"W-w-wait!" Tomoko lifts her head, blushing heavily. "Th-that's my…!"

"I know~" Akane says. "I'm teaching you remember? This is what they call 'fingering'. Understand?" She gently and slowly moves her two fingers inside her sensitive area.

"Y-yes…!" Tomoko shuts her eyes tightly, nodding as she clenches the bed sheets, biting her lip.

"It's okay. Don't worry," the red-head coos. "I'm being as gentle as possible. No need to worry about a thing."

Tomoko nods again, trying to take in the pleasure Akane is giving her. This is her first time, but it feels so good too. She wonders why she's enjoying it already, but she doesn't want to. All that matters is that her one and only crush is doing this to her and that's totally fine. Tomoko lets out whimpers and moans while Akane gropes, sucks and nibbles on her breasts and continues to finger Tomoko's sensitive area until something happens.

"Oh, no!" Tomoko whimpers. "I can feel…I can feel something…c-coming out…!"

"You're reaching your limit~" Akane says. "Go on. Cum for me. It's okay. I want to see those juices just splatter on my hand~"

"E-eh!?" Tomoko has no idea what the red-head means, but the urge to climax has gotten to her. She shuts her eyes tightly, grits her teeth while clenching onto the sheets again until she finally has enough. "I'm…I'm cumming!" she shouts without thinking. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure and then falls back on the bed, panting heavily.

"Ahhh, there it is~" Akane pulls her hand away and shows Tomoko her messy hand. "See? This is your own juices."

"W-wow…" Tomoko stares in awe as Akane licks it all clean.

The red head then lies beside pinkette with a smile. "There are a lot more things to teach you though, but that's just the basics. Between two girls, they can do naughty things to each other with sex toys, too~!"

"Eh….ehhhh!?" Tomoko squeaks.

"Fufu~! But this is your first time, so we're not going to go there," Akane pets her like a puppy. "I think I've taught you enough for one day. I can teach you some more some time if you'd like."

"Ahhhh, that would be a pleasure, Akane-chan~!" Tomoko says. "Thank you~!"

"No problem~" Akane says.

For Tomoko, she wanted to do more with her crush, but like Akane said, this is just enough for her. She doesn't want to overwhelm her after all. Tomoko immediately hugs the red head, surprising Akane, but decides to return the embrace.

"What's this all of a sudden?" she giggles.

"It's just a thank you~" Tomoko says, sniffing Akane's scent while nuzzling her head against her chest. "I want to be closer to you~"

Akane just smiles and pets her like a puppy. "Oh, Tomoko~"

 **A/N: As much as I wanted to do more, I decided that I shouldn't. This is Tomoko's first time anyways, so I shouldn't really go too far. Hope you like this. Long and detailed reviews are appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
